A to Z
by Nuju Jomblo
Summary: Cerita cinta dari A hingga Z antara pangeran kuda Jean Kristein dan putri kentang Sasha Brauss.
1. Aka Manto

_Disclaimer ©_ Iyasama Hajime

 _Rate :_ T

 _Warning : Typos, Alternative Universe, Out of Character, etc._

 _A to Z_

 _Chapter 1: Aka Manto_

.

.

Zombloooh

..

 _Happy Reading_

A─Aka Manto

"Jadi, kau memilih kertas merah atau biru?" tanya Jean yang saat itu ber- _cosplay_ menjadi Aka Manto.

"Bagaimana jika aku memilih kertas warna biru?" Sasha ─gadis yang ditanyai, balik bertanya dengan pandangan menantang. "Apa kau akan mencekikku sampai kehabisan nafas?" Sasha menyeringai.

"Jangan meremehkanku Braus." Jean mendelik, perlahan-lahan ia mendekati Sasha hingga Sasha terpojok. Tiba-tiba bibir Jean dengan cepat mencium bibir ranum milik kekasihnya itu. Sasha yang kaget hanya diam dan merasakan bibirnya.

"Je-Je-an─" Sasha mengeluh disela-sela ciumannya. Sudah hampir 15 menit Jean mencium Sasha tanpa membiarkan sang gadis menghirup kebutuhan paru-parunya. Tangan gadis berambut _brunette_ itu mendorong dada bidang milik Jean dengan keras. "Jean, bodoh! Ha─ah, kau sungguh mau membunuhku?" protes Sasha saat Jean melepaskan ciumannya. Yang diprotes hanya menampilkan senyumnya.

" _Loh_ , kau kan yang memilih sendiri kertas biru itu" ujar Jean _enteng_ tak peduli dengan rona merah yang sudah menjalar di pipi tan milik Sasha.

"Kau harus membayarnya dengan makan malam Jean." Sasha menepuk-menepuk perut datarnya. Jean tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kepala kekasihnya pertanda jawaban 'iya'.

Sasha mendongkakan kepalanya yang sedang ditepuk-tepuk itu, "Emm, Jean. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku memilih kertas merah?"

Jean berhenti menepuk kepalanya, ia menatap Sasha dengan mata tajam dan senyumannya yang mesum.

"Aku akan membawamu ke dalam toilet itu, dan akan melakukan sesuatu kepadamu sampai kau berdarah" Jean menjawab dengan seringai nakalnya.

"AAWW! SASHA SAKIT TAU!" pukulan telak yang diberikan Sasha diperut Jean membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Dengan hentakan kaki yang keras Sasha berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi.

"Aku gak butuh makan malam, Jean!" Sasha mengembungkan pipinya. Jean geli melihatnya tapi, ngeri juga jika Sasha marah. Bisa-bisa ada hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

"Sha, tung—"

"Aku gak butuh makan malam KALAU BUKAN 4 PORSI!" Sasha pergi dengan tutupan pintu yang keras. Jean mengusap pelipisnya.

'Sudah kuduga.' Pikir Jean. Seharusnya ia tidak banyak menggoda Sasha karena menggoda Sasha sama dengan kehilangan nominal di dalam dompet kurusnya itu.

Tapi senyum Jean terpatri dibibirnya, setidaknya ia dapat melihat wajah Sasha yang kesal dan malu—pikir Jean.

.

.

 _Aka Manto_ selesai

.

.

 _Chapter 1_ dari A to Z, ulululu _another ff to my beloved_ Jean dan Sasha~ semoga canon di SnK yak. Semoga kapal-kapalan gue berlayar tanpa hambatan. Semoga om Hajime gak tega mematikan salah satu dari mereka.

Anw, _thanks for reading. Plz,_ kasih author kritik dan saran dikolom review yang menggoda itu.

Zombloooh, _sign out~_


	2. Busur Panah

_Disclaimer_ © Iyasama Hajime

 _Rate :_ T

 _Warning_ : _Typos, Alternative Universe, Out of Character, etc._

 _A to Z_

 _Chapter 2:_ Busur Panah

.

.

Zombloooh

..

 _Happy Reading_

B—Busur Panah

Sasha Braus, delapan belas tahun. Gadis berdarah Jerman-Swiss menatap sasarannya dengan konsentrasi penuh. Mata hazelnya yang bulat terfokus pada satu titik merah dilingkaran konsentris di depannya, serta dimana seharusnya anak panah itu harus menghujam. Ia menarik nafas dalam, membetulkan posisinya. Matanya yang manatap lurus pada anak panah serta targetnya itu, dengan sekali lepasan pegangan jarinya pada anak panah itu, ia hempaskan anak panah menuju titik merah konsentris itu.

 _TAK!_ Anak panah itu berhasil mencapai targetnya.

Semua teman Sasha tahu bahwa ia sangat ahli dalam memanah. Bahkan Mikasa yang notabene siswi nomor satu _pun_ tidak bisa menyaingi gadis bermata _hazel_ itu. Sasha terlihat sangat anggun saat menarik tali yang menghubungkan panahnya dengan busur yang selalu tepat sasaran saat ia hempaskan. Jean selalu terkesima saat mata, gestur tubuh serta mimik wajah Sasha sesaat akan memanah, daya tarik Sasha serta aura yang ia pancarkan menguar bersamaan dengan busur yang ia hempaskan.

"Hei, Braus! Kau selalu saja lupa dengan pacarmu saat sedang memanah!" Protes Jean. Sebenarnya Jean mengatakan itu untuk mengganggu konsentrasi kekasihnya itu.

"Ahh, Jean. Maaf, aku kanharus banyak berlatih supaya menang dikejuaraan nanti." Sasha duduk di sebelah Jean dan menyingkap sedikit kimononya.

"Hm, makan dulu nih." Jean menyodorkan sepotong kentang rebus kearah Sasha yang tengah sibuk mengipasi dirinya.

"Aaah, Jean terimakasih" Jean tahu, ada dua yang tidak bisa dipisahkan dari Sasha, yang pertama adalah kentang dan yang kedua adalah memanah. Mungkin tiga menurut teman-temannya, yaitu Jean yang selalu disamping Sasha.

"Kau pasti akan menang" ujar Jean dengan optimis.

"Eh? Tapi aku saja _gak_ yakin. Soalnya, tandingannya juga orang yang sudah profesional" Sasha menimpali dengan nada pesimis.

"Kau selalu berhasil mencapai titik target _kan?"_ Jean menatap Sasha dengan pandangan yang tak dapat dijelaskan.

"Hah?" Sasha melirik kearah Jean dengan bingung. Jean yang melihat remahan kentang di sudut bibir Sasha segera membersihkannya.

"Bahkan hatiku pun dengan tepat kau _panah_ bukan?"

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata _pun_ Sasha beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil busur dan anak panah untuk latihan kembali. Busur dan anak panah itu menjadi saksi bahwa langit jingga sore itu berbaur dengan wajah memerah milik Sasha.

.

.

Busur Panah Selesai

.

.

Chapter kedua dari A to Z, ah _absolutely love_ Jean Sasha. Lul. Author udah gak bisa ngomong apa-apa. Walaupun JeSha gak canon, JeSha akan selalu dihati~ ulululu.

Anw, _thanks for reading. Plz,_ kasih author kritik dan saran dikolom review yang menggoda itu.

Zomblooh, _sign out~_


End file.
